A new world a new life?
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: So this new update of Vainglory was announced and everybody including myself got hyped as we updated the game...but we didn't expect was what the update has done to us...it warped us in the Vainglory universe, changed us and rewritten our lives. Was this the developers intentions...? Or is it something else? But most of all...is how were we going to handle our new life...
1. Welcome to the Vainglory universe

*A/N: Vainglory. An awesome mobile MOBA game that hasn't been getting that much attention. So I'm going to give the game some attention. If you ever encounter me in that game in Co op mode(I mostly play this mode.) look for the name ThePhantomDante. That's me. So let's this start this story of my first Vainglory fanfic with perhaps something dark?*

" _This just in. Players of Vainglory have been disappearing due to a unusual light on their mobile devices. The creators don't know what may have caused it and are currently looking through the matter and is advising all players to uninstall the game until they finish looking through the matter."_

 **If only they knew...that we are not what we seem...that this "game"...is showing us who we are...our true origins...**

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

You've heard of Vainglory, right? You probably haven't cause it was in the Google play store not too long ago and I'm surprisingly addicted to it since it's a breath of fresh air for me when I was playing League of Legends all day. So...there was this new update in Vainglory that made a huge boon to the game. That update was pretty cool. They added epic chests, some improvements on items and heroes, they added more of those special neutral minions(I don't know it's name. All I know it's some tree looking minion.)support badges(which I think it tells you that you are helping the developers on the game.) whenever you pay money for ice and added a beta of a new mode called Blitz. But there is a dark side to this update...what the developers didn't tell you...that any player who updates their game...gets warped in the Vainglory universe for life. So that's what happened...I was warped in the Vainglory universe like around 4 in the morning and when I woke up...I find myself in the woods. Yeah...the woods.

The first thing I checked was myself if there was any changes and sure enough...there was some changes that I was not expecting me. I have fox ears, a fox tail and a black hakama with sandals on...oh and for some reason I have a katana and a dagger on my waist. Immediately I start to panic a bit when I start to realize what I am. For some reason, the developers thought it was a good idea to made me become someone from the house of Kamuha. I didn't ask for this...I never wanted for this happen. And to add insult to injury, my age downgraded INTO 17 YEAR OLDS!

Yeah! I'm not joking! I'm 17 years old! WHY, GAME?! WHY!?...ahem. moving on. As I was walking through the woods, I was already feeling a sense of dread...like if someone was watching me...but I kept moving forward as I try to find some safety. ...If only it were that easy...

 _ **"Where are you going, little kit?"** _ Said an echo of whispers.

I look around in fear wondering who said that...but no one was here. So I kept going...but I hear the same voice...

 _ **"You cannot run from me any longer, little kit..."**_ The whispers said this time menacing.

I start to walk a little faster as my heart starts beating a bit faster...the whispers got a little louder.

 _ **"I will take you back...where you belong...and you will never escape from our grasp again."**_ The whispers said with almost a bit of anger.

That gave me to hint to haul ass out of there. I ran and ran as the voice started to laugh evily.

 _ **"You can't escape me...you belong to the house of Kamuha, Kirāfantomu."**_ The voice cackled.

So my suspicions were right on the money...why the game would that to me...is beyond me. And why did it call me Kirāfantomu? So much things on my mind right now I never got the chance to stop as I ran for my dear life. As I rush out the woods, I start panting and gasping for fresh air as I felt the cold breeze on my skin...like a fool...I slowly turn behind me...and I see a set of red eyes peering through the darkness...whatever it was...it followed me...and it is after me. Was it some sort of agent of the Kamuha after me? Or was it something worse? Whatever it is...it's after me and it's waiting for the opportunity to catch me.

Deciding not to linger any longer, I rushed to the nearest village for safety. I managed to get a room to sleep for the night at an inn with some gold I had in my pocket but I was starting to get restless...and scared for two hours straight fearing that whatever was in the woods would follow me. I never thought the Kamuha were that scary or better yet an enemy that I should be weary about.

The next morning...

I woke up extremely tired due to my paranoia and fear from last night as I was eating breakfast stew while the woman who owned the inn looked at me rather worried.

"You okay, sir? You look like you saw a ghost." She said with a concern tone.

"Yeah...just...tired."

"I don't believe it. Something got you spooked and I want to know what." She crosses her arms rather unimpressed.

Should I tell her?...ah fuck it...

"Okay...you're right. Something did...spooked me. I was heading to this village when I saw glowing red piercing through the darkness. I was lucky I was agile to get out of there."

"Did you get a good look at it?"

"No. It was dark out. It's red eyes is what I only saw." I sighed.

"Blimey...I heard stories of dangerous creatures that show up at night but I never thought they could be real...don't your parents ever told not wander off in the woods at night?" She said rather shocked.

My fox ears lowered that as I showed my look of sorrow when she said that. She took the hint and sighs.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. I don't know my parents. wish I knew them." I scratched my head a bit.

"Ah...so you're an orphan then?" She asks.

"Yes." I nod.

Hmm...then again...do I even a family in this universe? And if so...what happened to them? Were they killed off only for me to possibly to join the ranks of the Kamuha? ...hmm...that's something I really want to know...

The rest of the morning was quiet and peaceful...just how I wanted. As I finished eating breakfast, I decided to rest a little longer to recover my energy more so I didn't pass out on the ground if I start to travel out.

I wonder...are my friends here too? If so...I hope they are okay.


	2. Unexpected reunion

Chapter 2

 _"Taka. I want you to meet a new student. This is Kirāfantomu."_

 _"Cool. I'm Taka. Nice to meet you."_

 _"Like wise."_

 _"Is he learning to be a ninja like me, Shishou?"_

 _"Heh heh...no, Taka. Quite different. He will be learning how to become a warrior."_

 _"Whoa..."_

 _"Indeed, Taka. Now...let's begin today's training, shall we?"_

(Dante's pov)

2 hours later

I finally had the energy to start travelling again as I left the village to head possibly to another continent(and yes I made sure I brought food and water for my travels.). I decided to avoid the woods in case whatever that thing that followed me last night was still there. I'm worried though...if that thing was following me...it's probably going to start killing people I meet...and that's fucked up.

So I kept walking on the road just to be safe...until I came across a road sign. Two of them. One lead to Gythia while the other leads to Mont Lille. So the choices were to go to where the mage are...or go to where the Stormguards live. According to the lores about the Stormguards, they take(or kidnap them from their parents. Hint hint.) kids who are talented and train them to be part of the Stormguard army. That's scary especially when there's a crazy queen who has no remorse to her army at all and heh...let's not forget I'm still in a body of a 17 year old's and if I start showing off there...I'm boned. Then again...they send scouts to look for talented kids everywhere so that's scary. The Gythians look like some interesting people to meet but I'm not sure I want to be insulted for not being a mage so that's a no go.

"Well best I go forward since none of these areas seem interesting." I sighed.

So I walked forward on the road...the walk was maybe 5 hours when I finally decided to rest...that's when I start hearing noises. Bushes rustling got me awake as I look where the sound was coming from. I put my hand on my hilt of my katana as I waited for something to pop out...turns out...it was a grown fox walking out of the bushes holding a dead rabbit on his mouth. I sighed with relief as the fox walked to his home with the dead rabbit while I continued resting as things finally got quiet once more...or so I thought...

(Roman's pov)

*Outside of Mont Lille*

"Giovanni? Where the hell are we?"

"Well...judging from the environment...I guess we are in the Vainglory universe. Where we are right now? I think we're near Mont Lille."

"Great..."

I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Roman...and the guy with me is Giovanni. We're Dante's friends who got warped in the Vainglory universe due to some weird update on the game. Before this happened, I was calling my friend Dante to see if he could play Vainglory with me and Giovanni but he didn't pick up. I called him twice and still no answer. So I decided to play without him. (for all we knew he could be still doing college work and doesn't want to be bothered) I was playing with Giovanni in a co op match on Vainglory when all of sudden...we got blinded by a huge flashing light coming out of our tablet and the next we're in Vainglory. What was alarming is that me and Giovanni looked like 17 year olds and we're wearing clothes that seem to look like one of the future looking clothing (Technologist clothing perhaps?). Now of course...we aren't normal (thanks alot game...-_-')...Giovanni has cybernetic arms and legs that seem to give him enhanced strength(not sure if they give him speed but I only saw him lift some heavy rocks to clear a path.) and I'm a mage born...no comment. I'm not even going to ask.

"We need to move before-"

"There they are." I heard a woman's voice.

We looked behind us and we see three Stormguard soldiers heading to our direction looking like they want us for some purpose.

"Run?" Giovanni asks.

"Run." I said rather nervous.

We ran away from the Stormguards as they chased after us until me and Giovanni quickly got in a hiding spot...however we weren't expecting someone put their blades on our backs as I hear...

"Don't. Move. Don't talk unless I say so and don't look at me until I say so." Said a familar voice.

The Stormguards growled in frustration in luck finding me and Giovanni as they left to look somewhere else.

"Now...answer my questions truthfully. Why are you here? Did the Kamuha sent you?"

Wait...that's Dante! Is he serious that the Kamuha are after him?!

"Hey...we just got away from a couple of Stormguards, okay? We don't know anything what the hell is a Kamuha." I said.

"Likely story..." Dante growls.

Like an idiot, Giovanni starts to turn around as if he was challenging Dante.

"Don't -"

But didn't finish when I looked at the corner of my eye seeing Dante looking completely shocked as he backs off a bit.

"Roman...? Giovanni...?" He mutters almost quietly.

"Yes, dude. It's us. Can you please put your blades down? it's getting me nervous?" I said as I turned around.

"No...no...you can't be real...this must be some sort of illusion from the Kamuha to lower my guard..."

Before Dante got to the offensive, Giovanni knocks him out with a punch to the face.

"What are you doing?! We didn't need to hit him!" I shouted at Giovanni.

"Sorry...but I'm not taking any chances. If the Kamuha really got him on edge, then he would've killed us in a heartbeat."

He has a point there...the Kamuha are assholes and they can mess with your mind easily. Still...there was no need to hit him. We decided to rest in a cave as I decided to tie Dante's hands and legs with sturdy vines so that if he wakes up, he won't attack us. Giovanni took Dante's katana and dagger as he puts Dante on the ground. For about 4 hours...I heard Dante say...

"Was this necessary?"

"Sorry, dude. You were going crazy. I had to knock you out fearing that you were going to kill us." Giovanni sighs.

"...Sorry...mind untying me?"

"Sorry, dude. We're not taking any chances. You could be ready to kill us if we let you go." Giovanni shook his head.

"...Fine...have it your way." Dante said with a frown.

Like some professional, he managed to get his hands off the vines as he quickly removes the vines off his legs. We stare at Dante with fear...but he gives me a reassuring calm gesture that he doesn't want to fight.

"You made your point that you aren't from the Kamuha when you punched me, Giovanni. Normally I would wake up feeling nothing from illusions from the Kamuha but you made me wake up with pain. Now...can I have my blades back. I promise you...I won't hurt you." He said with a sincerely calm yet serious voice.

"You promise?" I asked rather suspicious.

"I promise." Dante nods.

Knowing Dante when he talks like that, he means it but I'm so afraid that if we give him his blades, he'll go crazy again. So Giovanni hesitately give him his blades back as Giovanni quickly walks back to me fearing that Dante was going to kill us...but he didn't. Instead...we talked. He told us that an update of the Vainglory game caused us to be in the Vainglory universe. It rewrote our past...possibly our memories and what we are lIke Dante as a half fox. That was something we didn't know nor we were aware of. There's no doubt that we are stuck in this universe for life and I'm paranoid that we might not last long in this universe.

"Sorry if I went crazy on you...with the Kamuha after me, it's hard to trust people these days." Dante sighs.

"It's okay, dude. We know the Kamuha like to mess with your head so it's understandable of your paranoia. Let's just get some sleep. We got a big day ahead of us." I said.

"I'll keep watch." Giovanni said as he walked out of the cave.

"Okay, Giovanni." I said as Dante sat down.

"Kirāfantomu...is that who I really am...?" Dante muttered.

"Was that the name the Kamuha called you?" I asked as I sat down near him.

"Yeah...makes me wonder if that's who I really am."

"I don't know...makes me wonder how I became a mage born and how Giovanni became a technologist."

"I'm sure we'll find our answers soon enough..." Dante smiled faintly.

I hope so...

*I like to respond to deadtoke14 who commented on this story (thanks for the request on Vainglory, dude. Got you added.). Yes we should do something with this game. It deserves attention. I want to see people make stories in this website for Vainglory so that it gets ton of attention like League of legends or Dota 2. Maybe OC stories for Vainglory cause there's aren't any Vainglory OCS except for this story. If you have difficulty making an OC stories for Vainglory, all you need to do is read the lore for the characters and the rest is easy once you understand the lores for your OC characters.*


End file.
